Children are often interested in mechanical devices that are primarily used by adults. In particular, children are often fascinated with shredding devices used by adults for shredding household papers such as bills or bank statements. Often role-play versions of such devices are offered by manufacturers for children to pretend to use. However, many times children are not appeased by such devices. It is believed that children would find a safe, play version of such devices, in particular a shredding device, very appealing
In addition, children of various ages enjoy puzzles and enjoy playing board games wherein they compete against one another. A children's game combining a child-safe shredding device with puzzle play and competition would be very appealing to children of varying ages.